


Are you going to talk to me?

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Flash Fic, Greg is Sweet, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Mycroft is a Softie, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Protective Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Based on Mystrade Monday prompt #31 “Are you going to talk to me?”.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: Mystrade StoryTime





	Are you going to talk to me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janyss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/gifts).



> The characters belong to Doyle, Gattis and Moffat.  
> English is not my first language, this was translated with the help of a translator. Sorry for any mistakes.  
> For Janyss

\- Are you going to talk to me?  
With his back to the door, Mycroft became even more tense, before looking away from the huge window of his office, where he had taken refuge as soon as he got home, to face his partner, who was watching him leaning against the doorway. For a moment he just stood there, his face expressionless, his posture stiff, his ice-man armor perfectly placed. Then, with a slight sigh, he bowed his head, running his fingers across his eyes, before looking at Greg again.  
\- Is necessary?  
Greg gave him a small smile, slowly approaching the man whose mask had fallen before him, knowing that he was one of the privileged few to see Mycroft Holmes as a human being and not as a perfect machine. He arrived in front of him, his hands cradled his face, he could see his partner’s exhaustion, worry, frustration and fear. The exhaustion of fighting every day on a thousand different fronts, the exhausted look and the slightly dampened eyes. Kissing his forehead, he thought of how years before, the need for words had been everything to him, words to fill the silence, whether they had any meaning or not.  
Maybe he was getting older, or maybe it was the accumulation of lies he had to listen to day by day. Perhaps it was simply that with Mycroft, every silence had a meaning of its own, which only Greg could understand.  
He wrapped his hands around Mycroft’s shoulders, bringing him closer to him, smiling as the younger man closed his arms around his waist, his body losing rigidity as he buried his head in the hollow of his shoulder, plunging into his embrace.  
\- No, not really.  
He did not know exactly how long they remained silent, only embraced, while the dark shadows that had accompanied Mycroft during the day slowly faded away. It didn’t matter either, there was no other place in the world he would have wanted to be. Especially when, finally, Mycroft spoke, in a whisper:  
\- I love you, Gregory.


End file.
